Methods are already known for operating an internal combustion engine in which fresh air is compressed and sent to an combustion engine of the internal combustion engine via a compressor.
Direct start is a special mode of operation for direct-injection internal combustion engines using the Otto method. Direct start is a start without using an auxiliary drive by injecting fuel into a cylinder whose intake and exhaust valves are closed and then igniting it by an ignition spark. The torque thus generated induces a movement of the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine, permitting combustion in other cylinders and thus ramping up the combustion engine. Rapid and quiet starting is advantageous for start-and-stop operation in particular, i.e., automated shutoff of the engine at red lights and the like. It is customary for the stationary vehicle to be recognized by a logic unit which shuts down the engine with the help of the existing controller when other conditions prevail, e.g., when disengaging the clutch, or when in neutral position in the case of an automatic transmission, and which automatically restarts the combustion engine with certain driver responses such as engaging the clutch.